Penny For Your Thoughts?
by WeasleyTwinGroupie
Summary: What would happen if an ordinary girl was found, but with a rather extraordinary power? Armed with the outcomes of the future Rogue travels back in time with one objective: Save her friends. Falling in love was just a bonus.
1. Prologue

**Ye Olde Author's Note**: I know, staring another story during Exams. Naughty little me, I should be studying. I couldn't help myself though when I saw the considerably high lack of new stories/updates for Rogue/Pyro fics. Review!

Penny For Your Thoughts?

Prologue

The sky was getting considerably darker in most places, a tell tale sign that night was setting in. Near the setting sun however the sky blended into colours of orange and reds, casting a rather unique glow across the sky before the each colours gradually darkened to the deep, tinted black blue the rest of the sky was, occasional bright spots glistening like jewels told on lookers were a star was watching. It was a beautiful sight, one that deserved to be put into the eternalness of a painting, just so the sight could be regarded by millions, spanning across all times. For surely this beautiful view of contrasting and fading colours would invite everyone to stare studiously at, examining each colour as it flowed across the sky, blending effortlessly with others, causing shades people probably hadn't even discovered yet, let alone named.

But Rogue, a young woman clad in a long sleeved tight black shirt and matching black skinny jeans, wasn't watching the sky. No, instead she was staring unseeingly at something much less beautiful. Her chocolate gaze had been fixed upon this object for quite sometime now, so much so that she couldn't tell you the time, only that is was light when she walked outside of Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters, going out into the garden to clear her thoughts.

She had been walking aimlessly around the school, strolling through the thriving gardens, staring at flowers and plants inattentively, her mind somewhere else as she tried to decipher which thoughts and emotions were hers and which belonged to other people she had come into skin-to-skin contact with. Filling each and every thought, skill, emotion, everything that wasn't her own into a separate corner of her mind, ready to utilise when needed. And only when needed.

She found herself doing this a lot, she realised. Leaving behind the rowdiness of the school in favour of the quiet confines of her private room, or a peaceful walk through the gardens. She needed it though. The quietness. The amount of memories and thoughts in her head that weren't her own, would make anyone crave alone time. Although she could never truly be alone, it didn't matter how far she went, leaving behind her friends, her family. It didn't matter how long she stayed in her private room, or in the gardens, she could never truly be alone. Never left alone to her own thoughts.

The constant stream of other people's private thoughts, access to their skills and their abilities. The continuous buzz in her mind reminding her. She wasn't alone. She wasn't even fully _human_.

A freak.

And in most people's eyes in the beginning, a freak _among_ freaks. Someone to avoid, be wary of… scared of even. Unaccepted and untouchable. Rogue. It's because of this, this forced solitary life that she enjoys being alone now. But she can't be, not fully anyway. It's a vicious circle.

She hadn't been paying attention to where her feet had taken her, too wrapped up in thoughts, both her own and not, to recognise the lush, trimmed green grass beneath her boots. She'd sat down, her legs drawn up to her chest, arms wrapped round them, both in an effort to escape the sudden cold that had followed the night, her eyes still cast downwards as she thought, filling away memories.

She had been staring at her exposed hands, nails donned with peeling black nail varnish - she had decided to embrace her gothic side due to the slightly more gothic hairstyle of dark mahogany curls with two platinum streaks at the front to make up her fringe, she now sported thanks to Magneto - and had found herself wishing she was wearing her gloves. Not because of her mutation, oh no, she'd long since been able to control that, switching it off and on when needed, and been able to focus on the objective she wanted the most - be it their powers because of mutation, or their thoughts. But she occasionally missed the comfort, familiarity, and _warmth _her gloves provided. And as the sky darkened more, the cold air wrapped around her hands, slightly numbing the tips of her fingers. She didn't like the cold - and it had nothing to do with a certain someone who could control ice - and so had decided to stop staring at her hands in favour of placing them under her knees to warm up. With the object of her intense gaze gone, she had lifted her head only to regret it as a sense of deep sadness and longing filled her, whilst she stared directing at the gravestone of Professor Charles Xavier - founder of the school that was situated somewhere behind her - and the two smaller ones that sat near him depicting the names Dr. Jean Grey and Scott Summers.

As much as she regretted her decision to look up, she couldn't direct her gaze elsewhere and so, found herself staring at the three graves stones she had somehow found herself seated directly across from, for quite sometime, unable to look away and then preceding to get lost in her thoughts and memories again.

She didn't know why, but somehow her gaze had settled upon the sky, surprising her as she finally realised how long she had been sitting outside. She wasn't worried though, her friends and teachers were all to busy to notice Rogue missing as a new student had been found. A letter in the office of the late Professor Xavier had told the team of a teenaged girl with remarkable powers, and where to find said girl. Though he had conveniently forgotten to mention what these powers were. So, some members of the remaining X-Men team had sped of, intent to locate one Peyton Richards, while others readied the school for the new term, and it's new arrival. The ones who would notice would assume she had retired to her room for some alone time.

Bobby was no doubt hanging out with Kitty, as due to Rogue trying to control her mutation she had spent hours either alone or with the Professors, and consequently Bobby and Kitty had formed a very close relationship.

_Very close indeed_, mussed Rogue. Rogue wasn't an idiot, her time spent on the streets and the memories in her head confirm that. She could tell her mutation had been a problem in hers and Bobby's relationship one too many times, and as such the two had drifted apart. She realised though that she wasn't as saddened by this fact as she probably should have been.

She was again too lost in memories that she didn't notice the figure sit beside her on the grass. It wasn't until the figure coughed expectedly did she turn her head to see another person seated beside her.

_So much for enhanced senses. _

"Hello," said the new arrival, a teenage girl with a heart shaped face, and mesmerising emerald green eyes. Wavy blonde hair held atop her head in a sophisticated bun, with a few tendrils framing the young girls tanned skin. Her clothes were hidden beneath a long black trench coat-like jacket.

_I guess this must be the new resident of Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters, _summarised Rogue.

"Hey, I'm Rogue," replied Rogue, offering her hand.

Grinning, the girl accepted the hand easily, without hesitation grasping Rogue's hand in her own, "Thyme."

The two girls continued to chat for a while before Thyme brought up Rogue's mutation powers, "So, what can you do?" she question, peering at Rogue inquisitively.

Rogue grimaced slightly, unwilling to share the information that always makes people take a few cautious steps back from her, _just in case. _She got along well with Thyme, in the minutes they had been talking conversation flowed easily, and she found herself unwilling to give that up.

Giving in, she sighed inaudibly before replying, "I can absorb a person's energy through physical contact."

Thyme, however, seemed unfazed as she gushed over how cool the mutation was, "How does it work?"

Slightly shocked at the girl's easy acceptance and the fact she hadn't put a bigger space between them, Rogue answered the question in a slight daze, mentally questioning Thyme's self preservation skills, "When I have skin-to-skin contact with someone I can use my mutation to take their memories, their thoughts, and copy their powers, either temporally or permanently depending how long I keep the contact. If I hold on too long, I can kill the person." she added, slightly annoyed that her mutation allowed her to kill so easily.

"That's so cool," smiled Thyme.

"Not really," muttered Rogue, under her breath. More loudly she asked, "What about you?"

Thyme's grin suddenly slipped from her face, a troubled look replacing it. "I can manipulate time," she explained softly, after a slight hesitation, worried about whether her new friend would believe her or not. Most people didn't.

Rogue eye's widened in shock before she could control it, but then shock soon gave way to concern as she recalled her friend's troubled look, "Why the face?" she questioned, "That's an amazing power."

Thyme smiled sadly, pleased that Rogue had believed her so easily yet still troubled by the responsibilities her gift came with, "It's just that, well, no one really believes me, and when they do, they always _want_ something."

"I'm sorry," replied Rogue, fully aware how much of a burden your gifts could be, and feeling genuine sympathy for the young girl.

Thyme grinned more easily this time, her impossibly green eyes shining once more as she explained in more depth, "It never works though."

"Huh?" questioned Rogue, a look of confusion on her face.

"Going back in time for your own benefit," explained Thyme. "I can only put time back for someone when their intentions are pure of heart."

"How do you know their intentions are pure or not?" asked Rogue, rather curious about the mechanics of this strange but phenomenal power.

Thyme only grinned secretively. "That's for me to know, and for you to find out." she teased.

Rogue laughed at her silliness, yet couldn't help but think she had already given away what her powers are, which is surely more important than whether or not you could send a person back or not. Rogue was snapped out of her thoughts by Thyme's sudden statement.

"You're pure." she stated factually, as if her words were law, and even if Rogue wasn't 'pure' before she was now. It didn't mean Rogue was convinced though.

"I can't be," she immediately began protesting, "I done things. Terrible things." she added more softly, regret prominent in her tone.

"It doesn't matter what you've _done_," stressed Thyme, "It matters what you'll _do_." she raised her eyebrows for effect.

"But-" she began again, only to stop herself as she caught the sight of Scott Summers' gravestone. Peering intently at the gravestones, she questioned Thyme, "Wont that be annoying for you though? Having to live through so many years of your life again?"

If possible, and although Rogue couldn't see it, Thyme's smile widened. Her earlier beliefs that Rogue was pure were immediately confirmed to her - although they didn't have to be - when Rogue only question how this would inconvenience Thyme. "I can chose who goes back with their memories, including me." she stated simply.

"Wont you get in trouble for this?" inquired Rogue, her eyes now starring intently into the green pools of her friends.

Thyme laughed in response. "By who? Besides, who's going to remember?" she added, smirking.

Decision made, Rogue glanced at the three gravestones one more time before asking in a firm voice, "Can I go back in time please?"

Thyme's smiled gently at the politeness of her question, before her face became a mask of seriousness. "Are you sure? Some things, no matter how bad - or good - can't be avoided, Rogue."

Rogue wasn't positive, but she believed her friend's gaze quickly flickered to her platinum strips before looking at her face again. She faltered. Could she do this? Go back in time and possibly re-live events that still gave her nightmares today, in the **hope** that her fallen friends could be saved?

Yes.

Yes, she could, she realised. As even the possibility that they could be saved was enough for her. She could do this, she could face her fears knowing that her fallen friends may be able to help her through the aftermath.

"Yes." she stated in a voice that never wavered.

Pleased at the resolute tone in Rogue's voice, she squeezed her new friend's shoulder as she stood up, Rogue copying her movements, "Okay then."

"Any advice?" Rogue asked, disbelief in her abilities hitting her full force as she realised the consequences of what she was abut to do.

Thyme chuckled.

Then suddenly, Rogue was falling. Falling endlessly into a swirl of colours. Reds mixed with oranges and blues awaited her as she peered at what she was falling into. A spiral of seemingly alive colours, twisting, and flowing, each colour seeming to reach out to Rogue in an attempt to grab her and drag her under, but never quite succeeding as Rogue fell in place. The feeling of falling yet never seeming to be any closer to the colours below her continued for a few more seconds before Rogue felt her self plummeting downwards more forcefully, the vibrant colours winding around her body as she plunged into them. Thyme's parting words ran through her head before she was dragged under.

_Don't be afraid of the flames._

**Ye Old Author's Note: **I know that particular power may seem a bit far-fetched, but oh well. This **is** fan fiction. And sorry if there's any mistakes - I don't have a Beta. Review please!


	2. Future Plans

**Ye Olde Authors' Note:** To be honest, I don't like the first chapter, but I'm honoured that you guys did! And thanks so much to my reviewers **tx peppa** and **Alierana**, without them this chapter wouldn't be out as quickly as this. This is my first time writing an X-Men fic, so I'm unsure if I'm doing the characters any justice. Any thoughts or suggestions are welcomed. Plus, I don't know if the date I gave is correct, but oh well. Did they even have banks/bankcards back then? That said, please review!

* * *

Penny For Your Thoughts?  
Chapter One

Rogue landed on her stomach with a bang, tangled up her white bed sheets. Lifting her head from the blue carpet, she glanced up at her bed, and was suddenly riddled disappointed when she came to the conclusion that the entire night before was nothing more than a dream, a figment of her imagination stemming form her hope of somehow helping her friends. Groaning, she untangled herself from her sheets, pulling herself up with a hand on her bed. Perching herself on the edge, she rubbed her eyes tiredly, berating herself mentally for believing such a foolish and dangerous power could exist.

It was still dark outside, and consequently so was her room, making her unable to see more than her hand waving in front of her face, and even then that's partly because she knew she was actually doing the action that her eyes allowed her to see the faint show of movement in the darkness that surrounded her. Throwing aside the sheets that had ensnared her earlier, she stood up gracelessly and stumbled her way towards her window, intent on opening it and leaning on the balcony that overlooking the gorgeous gardens at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters.

She was surprised however, to find that when she went to open the window her hand encountered a wall. Hissing in pain, Rogue cradled her fist to her chest, blindly looking about the darkened room. She knew her room at the School very well, and had many times walked about in the dark without a problem, locating objects, and opening her window in the pitch black so many times, that it had become a skill of hers. In addition, she had never miscalculated where her window was. Quickly backing up against the wall, she slowly began to side step her way around the outskirts of her room, keeping her back firmly pressed against the wall, for protection and for direction. Every now and then, she would bump into what she guessed would be a dresser, or a table, before she hastily made her way around it, keeping her hand on the edge of the object at all times, before pressing her back up against the wall again. She could not help but think the layout of the room seemed familiar somehow, like a distant memory. Although what made her feel uneasy was that she did not know if it was her memories or not.

Abruptly, her movements halted, her head cocked to the side as she realised how deathly quiet it the room really was. Straining her ears to hear any noise seemed to take a lot more effort that it usually did, but even then, all she could hear was the pounding of her heart, and the rushing of blood as it sped past her ears. There were no thoughts - other than her own - inside her mind, no constant buzzing reminding her of her Mutant nature. She was alone.

Hope bubbled up inside her, and she launched herself in the direction she _knew_ the door was. Slapping her hand against the wall again, she fumbled for the light switch on the wall, pointedly ignoring the pain that was shooting up her arm, from her injured hand. Once her fingers brushed the edge of the light switch, her placed her hand on the switch itself and left it to hover there as she battled with the hope filling her chest, trying to diffuse the emotion so she wouldn't be too disappointed when she flicked on the light to find that she had just in fact miscalculated the location of the window and was too disorientated from her dream to recognise at first the suddenly disappointing surroundings of her room at School. It was a pointless endeavour, but one she attempted nonetheless.

With a deep breath, she closed her eyes and quickly, as if whipping of a band-aid, flicked the switch, and turned around. Leaning against the wall again, she slowly opened one eye. She gave out a strangled gasp and opened her other eye to take in the recognizable surroundings of her old room in her parent's house before she had been kicked out. Her eyes gazed at the well-known objects and features with undisguised wonder. Nothing had changed, she realised. Her wardrobe was still in its usual position near her dressing table; her bed was still up against the wall to the right of her door with the map hanging proudly on the off-white walls above it. Blinking in amazement, she stumbled her way towards her bed in a daze, climbing on top of her bed and forcing herself into a standing position, near her pillows. She traced the coloured threads delicately, the usual feeling of longing filling her as she gazed at the names of destinations she had yet to go to. Staring at some of the places in her map she could not help the smirk that graced her features when she realised she had already been to some of the places specified.

_Should she mark them off?_

The thought made her grin. Somehow the excuse, "_Oh don't worry about it Mom, I have visited those places. I did it after you kicked me out for being a Mutant. Of course, this was before another Mutant - nice girl,you'd like her - with the ability to manipulate time sent me back in a potential life-threatening mission to save my friends_." did not seem like one her mother would believe. Or find very funny.

Dropping to a seated position, she leaned her back against the headboard and directed her head to stare at the clock on her bedside table.

**02:46am, Thursday 5****th**** 1996**

Judging by her calculations, she had exactly one week and one day until what was supposed to be her first kiss. Cody had been in a coma for about a moth after that, and during that time she had stayed with her parents, although they made it their unspoken mission in life to convince everyone they no longer had a daughter, and had consequently avoided having anything to do with her once they realised their daughter was most likely a Mutant. Her parents were your typical religious, old-fashioned Southerners, and were convinced they had upset God greatly to be cursed with a Mutant for a daughter. The first time her mother and father had spoken to her in weeks was on the night Cody had roused from his coma. Whilst she sat in her bedroom late at night she had heard her father's voice calling her from the living room. When she arrived, hoping to be told more about Cody's situation, she had been greeted with her mother and father standing side by side, showing a united front, an empty bag pack hanging from her fathers' hands, and a crisp white envelope in her mothers' hands.

Her father had held up a hand when she was a few steps away in the universally recognised gesture for stop, the fear in their eyes and the way her mother had subconsciously hidden behind her husband as Rogue drew nearer was not lost to their observant daughter, and so she had stayed a fair distance away, any skin that used to be on display now hidden behind think jumpers and jeans with a pair of green gloves adorning her hands. She had made a point of standing near the door, her gloved hands stayed resolutely by her hands in an effort to appease her parents and offer them any comfort she could.

After a few minutes her father had spoken in a tone too formal for a man addressing his daughter, "Cody has awoken from his _coma," he stressed_, throwing the empty bag pack at Rogue's feet. "We think it would be best - and safer - for everyone if you left."

Rogue's mouth dropped in disbelief, her eyes darting to her mother, expecting her to speak on her behalf and to disagree with her father's words. Her mother avoided eye contact. Rogue had swallowed thickly before bending down and grabbing the bag. Spinning on her heels, she rushed up the steps to her room, sharply pulled open her drawers and proceeded to throw random clothes into the bag, her eyes too blurry with over flowing tears to really see what she was shoving into the bag.

Once the bag pack was too full for any more objects, she had flung it over he shoulders and quietly padded down the steps to her front door. Standing near the bottom steps her mother and father were watching her closely, the closer she came the more they drew back until their backs nearly hit the wall.

Placing the envelope on the cabinet near the door her mother nodded towards it, "For you," she explained, "And please place your house keys in the bowl before you leave."

Her mother's voice had not wavered, nor did she saw any emotion as she cast her daughter into the streets. Rogue merely nodded. She stepped forwards, making her way to the cabinet to collect the envelope and deposit her keys. Unfortunately, the cabinet was near her parents, and they had consequently made a hasty retreat as their Mutant daughter came towards them, deciding to take refugee in their living room, where all pictures of Marie had been removed. They didn't even stop to say goodbye. A single tear ran down Rogue's cheek as she watched her parents literally walk away from her. Shaking her head to disperse the tear and the memories that had flooded her, she had shoved a hand into her jean pocket, in search of the house key she owned. Grabbing the envelope of money - she had checked once she was a safe distance away from what she used to believe was her safe heaven - in one hand, she threw the keys into the glass dish on the cabinet before walking out the front door.

Her last memories of her parents was of them walking away from her in fear and disgust.

The feeling of resentment that had engulfed Rogue when she recalled these memories was not surprising, and definitely not unwarranted. It was with this thought - and emotion - in mind that she made the decision to still kiss Cody and alert her parents to her impending Mutation. Her parents had left her to do as she pleased after that, and she could use the time to prepare, without her parents hovering over her shoulder. Plus, she didn't think she could face her parents after the way they had treated her. Especially as she didn't have a reasonable excuse for her inevitable rude behaviour.

Decision made, she spent the rest of the night think about ways to help her while she stayed on the streets.

Her granddad had died a while ago, and the two were very close, so she had ended up with a majority of his money and possessions much to the displeasure of her family and friends. It wasn't a huge amount, just enough to allow her to live comfortably without a job for the rest of her life providing she made no extravagant purchases. Due to her hasty departure last time around, she had been unable to get the bankcard to the account holding the money - not that her mother would have willingly given it up. Her mother had kept the card in her purse, demanding to know the pin "just in case". Rogue had no doubt the money was gone in the original timeline by the time she had met Logan. The only way to rectify this problem however would be to either steal the card from her mother, and change the pin, or to simply order a new card and pin number directly from the back without her mother's knowledge. Deciding that the easiest way was the latter - at least then she wouldn't have to explain why the card was missing - she made a mental note to visit the bank tomorrow. Plus, the imagined look of horror on her mother's face when she realised the card no longer worked was too good to pass up. She knew her mother well enough to know that image meant everything to her, and therefore wouldn't make a scene about the card not working. She would most likely seethe silently, snapping at everyone else but not telling him or her why.

The next thing would be supplies, although she had no idea how to cover this topic - unless her idea about the card worked, however she did not want to become dependant on her granddad's money, and would prefer to bring some essentials with her to keep her going. She made another mental note to go shopping tomorrow and buy appropriate clothes for the streets. Also, to go to the town library and read up about survival skills. She could use all the help she could get.

The next problem on her list was that of her Mutation. She had no doubts she could get it under control, she had done it before, and remembered how to successfully train herself in how to turn her poisoned skin on and off. Her only worry was if she could get it done before her deadline ran out. It had taken her months during School, and she was hesitant to believe she could get in under control in a week so that she may be able to actually enjoy what would be her first kiss of this lifetime. Deciding this this all could wait until the morning, she settled down into her bed, pulling the covers back over her and loosing herself to the dreams of what could happen in the future.

* * *

**Quick Question(s)**: How do you want Pyro's attitude towards Rogue to be in this timeline? Sweet, caring and kind to her but arrogant to everyone else? Or possessive, cocky and arrogant with the occasional fluff moment? Do you want Rogue to resist at first, or just fall madly in love with him? Personally, I like possessive and cocky best *Grins widely* Tell me in a review what you think.


	3. The Woman Known as Rogue

**Ye Olde Author's Note**: Thanks for all the reviews and suggestions! I've decided when Rogue and Pyro first meet he'll be slightly insecure, but he'll try and hide it by acting cocky and possessive at first, then become more sweet and caring. He'll still be possessive though *_smiles innocently_*

I know some parts in this story wont seem that realistic - whether it been that it wasn't the correct time for that object, or it just seems to far-fetched, please remember this is fan fiction. However, suggestions and ideas are more then welcome - either PM or leave them in a review. Enjoy!

* * *

Penny For You Thoughts?  
Chapter Two

It had been one week since Rogue's first night back in the past. During that time, she had spent her free hours meditating, as the Professor had had her do to try to gain some control over her powers. He had believed her restraint was merely a mental block in her mind, and that once she had gotten past it she would have full control over her Mutation. He had been right in that timeline, so Rogue was hopeful he would be right in this one.

However, there are always complications. No plan is ever perfect, never without hinders that need people to respond to them calmly, and efficiently.

Rouge was most definitely _not_ calm.

"I don't even know if this will work," she stressed as she pace the length of her carpet. She had been worrying constantly all week if her plan would be successful. Her Mutation has not even happened yet, so she had no idea whether or not her hours of meditation were actually effective. Consequently, she had spent the remaining hours of her week worrying about whether or not she would fatally harm Cody or not.

Stopping her pacing abruptly, she turned to face the map that hung above her bed. The familiar sight of the worn out old paper comforted her more than she cared to admit. If there was one thing Rogue wished she could take with her on her travels, it would be the crumpled and faded map hanging dutifully over her bed.

Breathing deeply, she focused her thoughts. Closing her eyes, she pictured the mental hallway filled with plain wooden doors, each one accommodated with a blank nameplate ready to be stamped with a name when she absorbed that person. When she had mentioned to the Professor how she contained each Mutant's emotion, thoughts and powers, he had suggested she try it with her own Mutation - deal with it in the only way she knew how. Filled with disbelief she had initially scoffed at the thought, but the Professor had only smiled, nodded his head and encouraged her to at least try. This, coupled with her meditation techniques had allowed her to gain control over her own mind and, by proxy, her Mutation. Once she realised it was working, she had, of course, apologized profusely to the Professor for doubting him. Again, he had only smiled and nodded, congratulating her on her success, accepting her apology and forgiving her just as easily.

This is why, at the very end of her hallway, a slightly more extravagant door was situated. The double marble doors were designed beautifully, a golden yellow rope winding around the edges to create a stunning border. The brass handles stood proudly, each seeming to have a gold glow souring ding them. Above the handles in the top panes of the door, one word was written on each side, in a beautiful flowing script of midnight blue.

Anna Marie.

Rogue was allowing herself only one reminder of the girl she used to be, because she knew. She knew as soon as her Mutation kicked in, and even if she were successful at controlling it, it would not be Anna Marie behind those doors. It would not be Anna Marie who has to hitchhike, never knowing what kind of people she might encounter. Anna Marie will not exist.

From this day forward, _Rogue_ acknowledged sadly, the girl known as Anna Marie was dead. And in her place was Rogue. A strong, untouchable, determined woman.

And she was okay with that. She really was. Looking back in her old timeline, she hated the young, kind, caring, _naïve_ girl she once was. Okay, she was still kind and caring - to an extent - but only to those who actually deserved her trust, and to those who had not harmed her. The Professor said she had the ability to be more powerful that a Class 5 Mutant due to her ability to copy powers, and she was letting people walk all over her like a God dam doormat? Well, not anymore.

Resolved, Rogue walked out the door with a new air of confidence around her. Arriving to breakfast with her head held high, she didn't miss her mother scrunch up her nose in distaste about the choice of clothing her daughter had pick out for the day from her new wardrobe - somehow, in-between her hours of meditation and worrying Rouge had found the time to convince her mother to allow herself to go shopping, alone, with her credit card in the larger mall in the next town over. Rogue had used the time and freedom to buy herself a completely new wardrobe - one that was more practical for her upcoming months on the streets. Plus some other equipment she could use while on the run. Not to mention the simple, plain, shiny, silver Zippo she now carried with her wherever she went - she figured it would come in useful when she copied Pyro's power.

Pyro. St. John Allerdyce.

The name echoed around her head and brought with it the feelings of hurt, betrayal and slight resentment Rouge had been accustomed to ever since she watched him walk away and join the ranks of the man who had one tried to kill her - and succeeded. If it wasn't for Wolverine allowing her to use his healing abilities, she knew she wouldn't be alive today. Despite almost dying, the memory of Pyro walking away from his friends, his teachers, _her, _had hurt her more than anything had. A lot more than she cared to admit, and she could not fathom why.

Feeling the steely gaze of her mother attempting to burrow a hole into her head, Rogue was drawn out of her thoughts to see her mother's disapproving gaze.

"Honey," she questioned, her voice, to Rogue at least, sickeningly sweet, "Why are you wearing those dreadful clothes? It is very unbecoming for a lady such as yourself to wear clothing of that calibre. What happened to all your lovely summer dresses?" She came to stand by Rogue, her own baby blue summer dress with buttons up the front and a single white ribbon bringing in the waist, flowing and swishing, around her ankles as she walked.

Rogue resisted the urge to gag as her mouth and nose were assaulted by her mother's perfume. Looking at the clothes she was wearing to distract herself, she could not help but question her mother's words. She was wearing simple black skinny jeans, which to her seemed much more practical than a dress, and a formfitting black and white stripped T-Shirt that hugged what curves she had, paired with black boots. Evidently, her love of gothic-style clothing had not diminished.

Rouge restrained herself from telling her mother she had burned them, just to see her reaction. Although it would have been undoubtedly funny, it was not worth the trouble it would cause.

Instead, she opted to say, "They don't fit me that well anymore. I was hoping to go out sometime with you to get me some new ones." She hoped her mother would not detect the slightly bitter undertone to her words.

Despite the resentment she now harboured from her parent's betrayal, she could not help the small smile that her face formed when she caught sight of her mothers blinding smile. She was happy her mother was happy. At least she knew her mother had loved spending time with her. Her father had always been distant, always working, and so she never had the same type of relationship with her father that she did with her mother. Her mother's betrayal had hurt her the most.

It was then that Rogue had a thought. A simple moment of what if than stopped her in her tacks on her way to the table - her mother had already disappeared into the kitchen and was not there to witness her daughter's moment of doubt. What if, instead of outing her Mutation she just, controlled it? Locked it away so nobody but her knew about it, and then spent the rest of her life happy, free of hardships with her family?

As soon as the though crossed her mind, she shot it down with a sliver of self-hatred. She had come back in time to save her friends, what sort of person would she be if she left them to suffer with the knowledge that she has and the ability to stop it? She could not, no would not leave them. These people had taken her in when she had no one. They had cared for her, looked out for her. _Protected _her, even when she was nothing but a stranger to them. She refused to abandon them as her parents had done her. She knew her parent's betrayal would hurt, but she would survive, just like she had done the last time. She could live without them, and would someday have to anyway, no matter what she decided. However, she didn't have to decide, her choice was already made.

The ringing of the doorbell drew her from her thoughts this time, bringing her back into reality. She had been working on autopilot she realised, as when she had returned to reality she found herself sitting at her table, eating her breakfast, which was nearly finished.

"That will be Cody," explained her mother as she walked back into the room, her thin grey cardigan now covering some of her dress. "I seen his mother today while I was out, she mentioned he would be stopping by. He can keep you company will I run to the shops. You father will be home soon anyway." She said the last part with a significant glance in her daughter's direction. Rogue resisted the urge to smirk.

The sudden realisation that this would be the last time her mother would show her some affection hit Rogue like a train. Much to Rouge's annoyance, tears gathered in her eyes. Jumping up from her chair so quickly it nearly toppled over she wrapped her arms around her mother's waist. Startled by her daughter's sudden show of affection, Alice wrapped her arms around her daughter with a confused expression on her face.

Finally freeing her eyes from the water that blurred them, Rogue lifted her head whispering softly, "Goodbye, Mother."

Dropping a kiss to her daughter's forehead, Alice then left, walking down the hallway quickly so Cody wouldn't have to wait any longer. Rogue watched her every movement. Opening the door to allow Cody through, her mother closed it, shouting just before it closed.

"Goodbye, dear!"

Rogue was interrupted from her moment by an inpatient voice, "Come on! Earth to Marie," chanted Cody, shaking his head amusedly. Noticing that he now held her attention he asked her, "Shall we go hang out in your room?"

Rogue was glad she had spent the last week preparing, and spending what little time she had left with her friends, in particular her best friend Vanessa - the daughter of her mother's close friend Isabella. Vanessa was the only one in the original timeline that had spoken to Rouge after her Mutation had become common knowledge. It was done secretly, of course, at the persistence of Rogue who refused to allow Vanessa to get in trouble for simply speaking to her best friend. Subconsciously, her hand rose to her neck to finger the dog tags that were hidden beneath her top. She had gotten them on impulse, remembering the security having Logan's dogtags had brought her. Two simple tags hanging from a chain with a customised inscription on each. She had gotten two, one set for her and one for Vanessa - as it meant as a early birthday gift, as Rogue wouldn't be here when Vanessa's birthday occurred. She didn't mention that to Vanessa though.

The first tag on hers read the same inscription as the first one on Vanessa's. A simple phrase.

**Friends are like stars. You can't always see them but you know they are there. **

It seemed corny at first; even Rogue admitted that - the two friends had even laughed about it for a while. However, it described the secret friendship of the two so well, Rouge couldn't resist. The second tag had a lot less written on it, but somehow seemed a lot more personal.

Rogue's one simply read **Vanessa Sarah Black - **Vanessa's full name. Just below her name was a gem of Vanessa's favourite colour. A deep reddish brown. Vanessa's one was the same but different at the same time. Her's had the name **Anna-Marie D'Ancanto**, with a midnight blue gem below it. Rogue's dogtags were already one of Rogue cherished and treasured possessions.

Smiling softy, Rogue responded to Cody's question with a quiet but firm "Sure," She couldn't explain why, but walking up the stairs to her room seemed a lot more significant that it usually did. She had made her decision. Therefore, each step she took up the stair was a metaphorical step away from the girl Anna-Marie and one-step towards the woman Rogue.

* * *

Any mistakes were my own as I don't have a Beta. Also, for those wondering, I haven't put a Disclaimer up because there is one on my profile that covers all my stories, I always seem to forget about the Disclaimer when writing them.


	4. Family, Friends and Boyfriends

**Ye Olde Authors' Note:** Sorry for not updating, I completely forgot due to school and the holidays. Now, I know the date for this story might seem abit far fetched because of the technology or clothing used, but I didn't know when this film was supposed to be set. If anyone knows, let me know and I'll try and change it.

Please review.

* * *

The hours passed quickly as Rouge waited for the time to come. Her parents had arrived home a few minutes ago and probably in the middle of preparing a nice family dinner, while Rouge waited for her happy home life to end. After tracing the map again and explaining her route to Cody as she had done in the previous lifetime, apprehension twisted in her stomach forming a knot she laid down beside Cody.

The knot in her stomach turned to lead when Cody leaned in closer, bringing his face to a stop only millimetres from hers. The lead in her stomach had paralysed her, making Rouge unable to move even if she wanted to. Fear was now a prominent emotion and she could not help comparing this time to the last time her and Cody had attempted to kiss. The first time she was sacred as well, but for an entirely different reason. She had been anxious and waited desperately for Cody to push his face closer, filling in the small gap between them. Now she just wanted him to stay back. Their breaths mixed together as Cody waited for her to push him away. Still paralysed by fear of harming Cody and filled with apprehension, Rouge could not do more than shake her head softy.

Unfortunately, this motion went unnoticed by Cody. He closed his eyes and moved closer, pressing his lips firmly against Rouge's.

After no more than a few seconds of contact, Rouge felt it. The cold rush that started from her head, and continued down to the rest of her body, making her shiver slightly as it coated her skin. It was as if someone had drenched her in freezing cold water, pouring it onto her head and watching as it glided down the rest of her body, soaking into her skin, the excess dripping onto the carpet and saturating her clothes as it went before it pooled onto the floor, unexplainably leaving her completely dry. In the first timeline, Rouge believed it to be nothing more than a reaction to her first kiss. The thrill of finally experiencing something that most girls in her school had experienced a long time ago.

Now she knew better.

Focusing her mind, she concentrated on the icy rush. Slowly, bit by bit, she managed to drag it back before closing it behind the extravagant door in her mental hallway. The fact that her mediation and preparations had worked, elicited a small gasp of amazement to escape Rouge. Taking advantage of this fact, Cody slipped his tongue past her lips deepening the kiss. Still caught up in being able to manage her Mutation on the first go, Rouge was only too eager to comply.

After an intense make-out session, Rouge was startled back to reality when Cody started to drag her closer. Pulling her to his side, Cody gently rolled over her, hovering over her and using his arms on either side on her head to keep his full weight off of her. Feeling the panic take over her, Rouge opened her eyes. She was not ready. Cody was too preoccupied to notice Rouge was not responding anymore.

With a feeling of regret from hurting her friend yet slight relief, she allowed her Mutation to sweep over her once again. She knew the moment the Mutation took effect as Cody immediately stiffened and stopped kissing her.

And she felt it.

She felt it as her Mutation was released, blanketing her skin in a protective force field. Her skin tingled and seemed to hum when her Mutation swept over it. She felt his life force, soul, whatever you want to call it drain from him, slowly at first. She felt it as it flowed into her, filling up her head with his thoughts and feelings, which she immediately categorised and shoved behind a wooden door in her mind. And she liked it. It felt natural, right, to be draining someone. To be stealing their private memories and feelings. Because it was her. It was _her_ power, and therefore was apart of her.

Her power - nor anyone else's - was not evil, as she had once led herself to believe. It was specifically hers. And it is her actions that determine whether or not this power will be used for evil or good.

_With great power comes great responsibility. _

She knew what side she wanted to fight on. Knew it from the very start that she did not want to harm anyone with her Mutation, and so she had exiled herself. Running away from even the possibility of hurting someone else. Sure, almost everyone in her town was ignoring her, but that is not why she left. She left for the safety of others.

And she was annoyed at herself because of it. Instead of facing up to her powers, to her self, she ran.

Not this time. She would be leaving, yes, but not because of other people. She would leave when she's ready.

Coming back into the present with a new sense of resolve, she stopped her Mutation. Pausing it in it's tracks with enough ease to make it seem like an art form, she pulled it back, locking it behind the decorated doors within her mind.

She felt a stab of worry tinged with regret as she watched Cody fall in a heap on top of her a mass of limbs. She hadn't meant to use her powers too long, she was just lost in thought and had forgotten all about the world outside her head. Eyes wide in horror, she quickly placed her fingers on the pulse point on his neck. She had taken numerous courses during her free time to make sure she would be prepared to live on the streets, and had even taken dance classes - mainly hip-hop - down at the local community centre to help her stay fit and have the upper hand during a fight. All this was done without her parents knowledge of course.

She breathed a sigh of relief as she felt the thrum of a slightly weakened pulse below her fingers. Pushing Cody off her, she prepared her self to play the role of a confused and distraught teenager. Screaming, she crouched herself down in the corner much like she had done last timeline. She heard the pound of footsteps stampeding upstairs as her parents rushed towards their daughter.

She watched from the sidelines studiously whilst still playing her role, and could probably tell you the exact moment when her parents realised she was a Mutant as they frantically tried to wake the unconscious boy lying on her bed. The disgusted and resentful look from her father was hard to miss. Although, she found herself wishing she had.

Following the events from her previous timeline, Rouge shut down. She didn't respond to any questions, or touches. She just looked straight ahead, and allowed the inevitable to happen.


End file.
